pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style): Tomira's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Transcripts *Koga: Is Tomira here? *Brave Heart Lion: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Charles Reynolds: There's a boy in my house. *Jo Reynolds: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Charles Reynolds: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jo Reynolds: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Tomira. *Slappy Squirrel: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jo Reynolds: So, what's the dealio with Koga? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Sweet Heart Mouse: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Hilda Hippo: I don't understand. What's happening? *Swift Heart Rabbit: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jo Reynolds: Holla! *Koga: (Sniffles) *Brave Heart Lion: I know what you're doing here, Koga. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Bill the Duck: He's not good enough for Tomira. No one is! *Loyal Heart Dog: Go back to jail! *Brave Heart Lion: What are you looking for, Koga? Something to steal? *Loyal Heart Dog: Like you daughter. *Bill the Duck: Should we say something? *Brave Heart Lion: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Koga's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Bill the Duck: Sir, no response. *Brave Heart Lion: Two can play at your mind games, Koga. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Daffy Duck: Dude, what's he looking at? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Daffy Duck: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Koga: (Chuckles) *Bill the Duck: Sir, intimidation is failing *Brave Heart Lion: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Charles Reynolds: So, Koga, what do you like to do for fun? *Koga: I don't know. Stuff. *Bill the Duck: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Brave Heart Lion: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Bill the Duck: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Brave Heart Lion: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Koga: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Brave Heart Lion: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Charles Reynolds: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Koga: Cool. I rock the bass. *Charles Reynolds & Koga: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Koga: What? *Tomira: Jo Reynolds, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jo Reynolds: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Crash Bandicoot: Stop talking like that! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Wait. Where's Koga? *Tomira: Did you leave Koga with Charles Reynolds? Jo Reynolds! This is so embarrassing. *Jo Reynolds: Tomira, your Charles Reynolds would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Charles Reynolds & Koga: Yeah! *Charles Reynolds: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Tomira: Bye, Jo Reynolds. Bye, Charles Reynolds. *Charles Reynolds: Have fun. *Jo Reynolds: Peace out, my homies. *Charles Reynolds: You know, Koga's a good kid. *Jo Reynolds: You're not so bad yourself. *Bill the Duck: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Brave Heart Lion: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Lydia Deetz: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Proud Heart Cat: Come on. He's adorable. *Loyal Heart Dog: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Bill the Duck: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Brave Heart Lion: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Romantic Heart Skunk: I'm good. You guys good? *Proud Heart Cat & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Lydia Deetz: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jo Reynolds: Okay, that's enough. *Charles Reynolds: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof